The Concept of Breathing
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Near has troubles breathing. Mello x Near Oneshot smut yaoi


**Title:** The Concept of Breathing

**Contents:** Death Note

**Pairing:** Mello x Near

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Smut. Yaoi.

**Summary:** Near is having troubles breathing.

**Enjoy**

----

As humans our diaphragm and intercostal muscles involuntarily work together to pull and push air from a vital organ we call the lungs. The lungs then separate oxygen from other gasious contents in the air and send the ideal gas to our heart then through our arteries, to the capillaris. The capillaries excrete blood into muscles, organs, and tissues. They then bring the used blood back up through veins to the heart, which then pumps the blood back through the lungs to exchange carbon dioxide for oxygen.

We call this action _breathing_.

When we are scared or excersizing our breathing increases. This is to provide more oxygen for the body's excertion. To those with disfunctions such as empathema or asthma breathing becomes a difficult task to face on a daily basis. Certain medications can help regulate breathing. If our lungs become irritated the diaphragm and intercostal muscles tighten to cough. Coughing expells the irritation, or soothes it temporarily. Coughing also lets the being know the body is not comfortable. Sometimes the disphragm spasms, creating a hiccup. If hiccups last over an hour it is a serious condition and should be checked out by a physician. Smoking can build up tar in the lungs. Eventually the lungs will break down and cease their function, causing the victim to paraish. If water enters the lungs the exchange in gasious oxygen becomes difficult, and the victim drowns. Mucus build up in the lungs will cause a cough, and the lung will expell what is called phlem. If the phlem has any discoloration the victim should contact a physician. If flatten to one cell in height the lungs can become the size of a tennis court. Bronchitis is a bacterial infection of the brochial tubes.

I've studied the consept of breathing for two months, and still I've found no answer to my shortness of breath. I've been brought to numerous physicians. All have told me the same, that it was all in my head. I have only one answer left: Mello, number two, has poisoned me.

For two months now I've felt my chest tighten and something once so involuntary becomes a chore. Every time _he_ is in the room... I find myself staring at him sometimes, just watching him in his normal routine. He does nothing particularly interesting that would normally grab my attention, but still I stare. Staring was once something I chose to do, and now even that has changed. I force myself to avoid looking at him, but without knowing it my head turns to his direction. It's become such a force of habit I've noticed the little changes in him.

For example, Mello would eat Cho-co Cho-co brand chocolate, and now he eats Hershey's. Mello would eat with his left and instruct children with his right, but he's switched hands today.

In the past day or so he's noticed me. Not that I can hide myself that well. I assume he feels awkward and looks my way, feeling my staring. Quickly I'll detatch eye contact. Today I've felt him staring.

Mello walks over to me from across the empty room, a hand on his hip and a chocolate bar in the other hand. I look up to him, confused a bit. He glares, and looks at me a bit funny. Perhaps he's curious why I've resorted to the common room so late at night?

He kneels down to my level, tosses his chocolate to the side, and places a hand on my shoulder. A small blush darkens on my face as I watch him with intense curiosity. He nearly growls, his glare hardening. Before I coudl ask him what was troubling him he pulls me closer, crashing his lips on mine. My eyes widen as his close. He pulls me closer as I sit frozen, shocked. Mello acts as though he's certain on what he's doing, as if nature is just taking course through his body onto mine. My eyes slowly shut halfway, keeping watch of his movements.

He presses himself onto me as I return the kiss. My face flushes as the tempeture raises. I'm no longer able to surpress noise, and begin making small scattered moans. I inhale deeply through my nose, willingly pressing my mouth against his. Our mouths open, calling the other inside. At this point Mello gently leads me on my back, inviting his hand up my shirt. I goosebump and give no protest. He pulls his mouth from mine, and looks at my heated face. I breath heavily to regain the oxygen lost. His breathing is heavey as well, I can tell by the raise and fall of his chest.. He's had these shortness of breaths as well...

Still, he says nothing. His actions speak for him. Mello unbuttons my shirt, exposing my pale skin. He stares, and I look away. I've never shown myself to anyone, and I've never spent long thinking about the subject. It's not a subject I'm embarrassed about. More shy than anything. Mello places a hand on my cheek, and slowly turns my head to face him. Still he's nothing but silence. A kiss justifies his lack of words. This one's not as heated, but curious. Where he was once confident he's now hesitant and cautious. My interest piques.

I watch him as he slowly decants down to my stomach. His face is so close to my skin I feel every hot breath he takes. A kiss is placed above my naval. I twitch in response. Mello runs a hand just under the waist band of my pants, looking up to see my reactions. I watch him, just as curious as he watches me. His hands pull down my lower wear, exposing myself to him. His hand wraps around me, running up and down the length. I bite my lower lip and desprately try to grab at the linolium floor. A smile comes over Mello as I sharply inhale. He opens his mouth and flicks his tongue out, running the wet muscle up my length before covering his lips over the head. I shake my head as my shoulders raise. The feeling I can't describe. I can only tell my breathing picked up in pace. I moaned at the action, the noise coming out as a small weak sound. My eyes closed, unable to keep themselves open much longer. He covered my length with his mouth, sucking.

"Mello..."

He looked up at me, pulling his mouth off me. A smile was on his face as one of his fingers touched the precum at the tip. He blew softly against the wet sensitive skin. It was cold. I shivered. He sat up on his knees, undoing his zipper. He pulled himself out and licked his hand, rubbing his spit on himself. He crawled between my knees, and rubbed himself against my backside. I blushed, tensing. He watched carefully, panting softly as he did.

Unsatisfied he placed three fingers at my mouth. Unsure I took them in, and he rubbed them against my tongue. I licked around the fingers, occasionally sucking them. When he took the digits from my mouth he placed them lower. I gasped feeling one slip inside me. Then another, and the last. His fingers spread, causing a shock of pain to circulate through me. To reassure me, a kiss was given. Tears ran down the sides of my cheeks as I took the fingering.

He pulled the fingers from me, and placed himself back at my enterance. He looked at me as he slowly pushed himself inside. My back arched as my body tensed. It hurt. My breathing increased rapidly, trying to soothe myself from the pain. Mello placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me gently as he stopped his moving. The other hand went tot my length, stroking it.

A mix of pain and pleasure started as he begun a small rythem. Everytime he pushed himself in Mello would exhale. I matched my breathing to his, in pace and intensity. We stared at each other, nothing but air escaping our lips.

An entire conversation was held without anything being said as we continued to stare. His rythem increased it's pace, moving in deeper. Neither of us knew exactly what we were doing, why we were doing it, or what would happen after this was done. We were humans, beings of curiosity. We let this want for knowledge take over us, and let our most natural instinct take over. The most primial expirence, without any word.

From the beginning we are mammals that needed to breath. We never notice it until it becomes labored or voluntary. When the dance of procreation begins the sense of regularity in breathing is ludicris. You focus more on the other's breathing than your own.

Mello wraps his arms around me, increasing his roughness. I begin to move my own hips, feeling myself closer to the promise land. Heavey, uneven breaths scatterly sound through out the common room. He's close.. He's as close as I am..

We climax together, screaming out silently for neither of us has enough air for a sound. Mello collapses to the floor next to me, his chest raising and falling at an alarming rate. But I'm not worried, because my chest is the same.

I open my eyes and look over to the blonde. I dare not speak first. Mello was always best at that. But he had no words either.

When we caught our regular expansions of the diaphragm and intercostal muscles Mello stood. He zipped himself up and walked out of the common area, leaving me half dressed and alone...

That was the last day I saw Mello. The morning before we were informed on L's death, and he had threatened to run away from Wammy's... In which case he did.

But before Mello left he taught me the concept of breathing. For I couldn't breath anymore after he left..

-----

**[A/n] **Alright, alright. I know, kinda sappy. But I haven't written anything in a while. Never really had time to. But I did tonight, so yay varily.

I haven't done a Death Note in a while. I forgot how easy it is to write for o.o this being said, the reason for this work of art [hahaha. fail.] was inspired by Akane's demo for : Infection. : Poisoned was a great MelloxNear game, and I NEED the sequel!


End file.
